


Tango To Evora

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.Author's notes:Title from Loreena McKennitt.  Thanks to ladycat and others for read-through and pointers.Spoilers: S7.





	Tango To Evora

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Title from Loreena McKennitt. Thanks to ladycat and others for read-through and pointers.  
>  Spoilers: S7.

  
Author's notes: Title from Loreena McKennitt. Thanks to ladycat and others for read-through and pointers.  
Spoilers: S7.  


* * *

Tango To Evora

 

## Tango To Evora

### by Scy

Posted: Thursday, July 03, 2003 1:23 PM 

* * *

She mattered more than ever before. 

It was her who'd made them wake up. Every girl who _might_ now could. 

They were out there, jingling like holiday celebratory bells, full of purposeful brilliance. If she was still, they shone steadily, guiding her to help. Fix things. 

For that was what 'little Willow' had done. Changed ways set down by fearful men and _given_ power. 

There was a chance to adjust night so that it did not take so very much. 

* * *

Kennedy moved restlessly in their motel room. 

Sunset was too far off for her, hunting a test of what she could do that seemed would always occupy her mind. 

A Slayer must have someone willing to bloody their hands. 

Willow rested from the previous night's spell casting and tuned out the pacing of a bored Chosen One. 

Youth was evident in the way the brunette paced. Nothing was dull, she was sure of her right to command. 

So many leaders in one group, they needed to separate, if only for a while. 

* * *

Sometimes Willow feels young. Like she should be wearing a dress and long stockings that belong to a girl with lighter thoughts. In those moments she wants to giggle and lean toward someone who will listen and understand, confiding in a whisper- 'I've got a Slayer.' One of her very own. 

* * *

Each had a role to play. The difference wasn't just in numbers, but in freedom. 

Nothing was going to devour them from beneath, and their was no 'home' to save. 

The stakes were sharpened for what had always been the real concern- the entire world. 

* * *

Kennedy thinks that magic is 'cool and a nice hobby.' She was awed by the last spell, but she doesn't trust circles and crystals. Particularly now that her body does more than she ever dreamed possible. 

It's not an argument that Willow wants to have. Each of them has abilities and her strength hums a melody of _capability_ that needs no accompaniment. 

Power is not an unmapped foreign land that she must beware of. She knows it intimately. As she woke every Slayer-to-be she got a tour. Slid through blackness and fear and came out whole. 

The magic rushed through her, but there was no boundary. That place of darkness didn't stop her. That spell to awaken the Slayers had forced her _beyond_. 

She doesn't have to be scared any longer 

Fin 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Buffy   
Title:   **Tango To Evora**   
Author:   **Scy**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **02/09/04**   
Pairings:  Willow/Kennedy   
Notes:  Title from Loreena McKennitt. Thanks to ladycat and others for read-through and pointers.   
Spoilers: S7.   
Disclaimer: Not a chance.   
  
  



End file.
